Bitterness
by Kirino
Summary: Oneshot. How did Bernkastel, the Witch of Miracles come to be who she was? As Rika Furude, perhaps she had just endured too much. Slight spoilers for End of the Golden Witch.


_Disclaimer: I do not own both __**Higurashi**__ and __**Umineko no Naku Koro ni.**_

_Warning: Slight __**spoilers **__for __**End of the Golden Witch**__._

_Author's Notes: I am aware that some of the information here contradicts the TIPS, most especially Lambdadelta being aware of what happened in Higurashi. Slight OOC-ness by Bernkastel, because I merged Rika with Bernkastel whenever they go back to the space between the _kakera.

* * *

_Why did it have to turn out this way? All I ever wanted was to grow up and have big boobs and to have fun with everyone in Hinamizawa! Why did it turn out like this?_

These were the thoughts that permeated the mind of Rika Furude at this very moment, minutes before her death. In front of her stood one of her friends, afflicted beyond hope by Hinamizawa Syndrome, one Shion Sonozaki.

"I'm going to savor torturing you to death, Furude," snarled Shion.

Rika had failed; the syringe containing Satoko's anti-Hinamizawa Syndrome medicine had been forcefully stabbed into her left forearm by Shion, and with that, so went her last hope of saving the deranged Sonozaki twin.

_This is really useless, Hanyuu. I give up on this world. I trust that in the next world, I'll fare better._

_I'm sorry Rika. Don't give up, someday; somehow, we'll break out of this. I've been with your for the past hundred years; surely there is _one_ world where we get a happy ending, right?_

_I guess so._

Rika lifted her head in a death glare, and her voice sounded uncharacteristically mature; too mature for a nine year old.

"In that case Shion, I daresay I'll have to decline," said Rika wearily.

She hobbled over to where the syringe lay on the floor of the Sonozaki anteroom, and grabbed the knife that lay beside it.

"Oh, so you're going to fight me? This should be interesting, _Rika-chama_," said Shion menacingly, scratching at her throat as she did so.

"I won't even try, Shion. You are physically more powerful than I am, however, I'm much wiser than you are," replied Rika flatly. "Time to step off the stage."

Rika slammed the wall with the handle of the knife, and to Shion's surprise, she began to ram her neck into the knife's point.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Rika Furude collapsed onto the floor, dead. Her last thoughts, as she drove the knife into her neck while Shion was laughing maniacally:

_I swear when I get out of this, I am going to take my pent up frustration out on someone._

* * *

Rika awoke, and yet at the same time, she was not Rika. Ah yes, in the space between the _kakera_, she was known as Bernkastel.

"Hanyuu," said Bernkastel. "How many more times can you insert my memories into my body?"

"Auu auu auu, maybe four more times and that's it Rika," said Hanyuu.

"Don't call me that here. I am not merely Rika Furude here; rather I am _all of_ Rika Furude. Address me as Bernkastel, if you please."

"Auu auu auu~" whimpered Hanyuu.

"Whatever. Move me to the next Hinamizawa then, we need to get some work done."

* * *

_This time it's Rena. I'll leave it up to Keiichi then._

Rika stood with Oishi and the other policemen on the school grounds, pensive about the situation unfolding on the school's rooftop. On the rooftop, the bomb that Rena had planted had already been defused by Keiichi, but it seemed that Rena wanted to duel him to death. In the pale moonlight, the two of them took their positions across each other on the rooftop. Rika saw Keiichi nod a little, a grin forming on his face. Rena swiped at her throat, drawing some blood, causing it to drip down her white dress. She ignored this and grinned madly at Keiichi, who returned it. Rena then charged towards Keiichi, and the two began to have a fierce hand-to-hand, or more specifically, a bat-to-cleaver duel.

_Everything lies in Keiichi's hands now. In the last hundred years, this was the strongest and closest I have seen the club become. Rena and Shion are the only ones missing, because Shion didn't visit us in this world and Rena was affected by Hinamizawa Syndrome. However, if Keiichi was able to retain memories of his sin, he might be able to stop Rena._

Rika lost interest, instead deciding to wander over to a small bush where she sat down.

"Hanyuu," called out Rika softly. "The odds in this world are looking good. I won't be taking chances though. You can transfer my memories for three more times, correct?"

"Yes," replied Hanyuu, who floated beside Rika beside the bush.

"So that means I still have chances even if I lose here… It all depends on Keiichi and Rena now. Perhaps after Rena gets treated for Hinamizawa Syndrome, I can tell the club everything, don't you think?" asked Rika, who glanced up at Keiichi and Rena on the roof.

A loud clank was heard, and the police all collectively gasped when Rena slumped against Keiichi, her cleaver dropping from her hand. It was over.

Rena was taken into custody by the police, and Dr. Irie would accompany her, so that she could get immediate treatment for Hinamizawa Syndrome. Of course, among the people at the scene, only Rika and Irie knew that.

"Well Hanyuu, as soon as Rena gets better, I'll come clean," said Rika, who actually smiled.

"How will you explain me then?" asked Hanyuu.

"I don't know, maybe you could materialize yourself? Whatever, it all depends on what happens when Rena comes back," said Rika evenly.

Rika Furude's hope to escape the endless June of 1983 went up by a notch. However…

* * *

"Goddamnit Hanyuu," exploded Bernkastel. "I didn't think that everyone would get gassed _again_! Rena was the only one who survived, and because of my being occupied with her, I lost track of things. And to think I was caught off guard by those men in gray coats. I also swore I'd remember who it was that was gutting me alive!"

Bernkastel wracked her mind in frustration, trying furiously to remember who gut her alive in the previous world.

"Auu auu, I'm sorry," said Hanyuu.

"No matter. As long as the probability of my winning isn't zero, I will continue to fight," said Bernkastel in a determined voice. "Hanyuu! Let's go to the next Hinamizawa."

Hanyuu nodded, and she held Bernkastel's hand. Her eyes turned crimson red, and she touched another _kakera_. Both of them disappeared.

Unbeknownst to them, a short yellow haired girl wearing a pink dress was watching them from afar within the shards of _kakera_.

"My my, Bernkastel. If you win this, you're worthy enough to be my real opponent."

* * *

"Satoko, hide. It's okay. No matter what happens, you must not leave that hiding place, alright?" said Rika.

"B-but Rika!" exclaimed Satoko, distressed that Rika would sacrifice herself for her.

"Shh! Don't worry, I'll be all right," said Rika. "Nipaa~!"

"But—"

Rika paid her no heed as she shut the door that kept Satoko safely locked away. She stood in the living room of her small house when suddenly, the men wearing gray uniforms barged in violently. Rika did not resist; she allowed them to grab her.

_Another world down the drain, eh Hanyuu? Why the hell do I always forget the one who keeps gutting me? Alright, next time, I'll try to approach Irie, Takano, and the club for help. I can't fight fate with only you. The enemy controls more pieces, and is more coordinated. I'm like a king with a weak back rank; I am always unguarded. Next time, I will seek help._

* * *

"I'm getting sick of coming back here Hanyuu," grumbled Bernkastel. "I don't want to give up yet. We have two more shots at this."

"Alright, don't forget to seek the help of Takano, Irie, and the club Rika!" said Hanyuu with confidence.

"_Bernkastel_," snapped Bernkastel, who was crouched, prodding with her finger the next _kakera_ they would enter.

Hanyuu took her hand, and touched the _kakera_ with her own. They both disappeared, ready to tackle the challenges of the next Hinamizawa.

Afar, the blonde observed their disappearance with interest.

"What's taking you so long Bern? I'm getting bored," pouted the blonde.

* * *

"Cauliflower or Broccoli; which one is green?" asked Takano of Satoko.

Rika was restrained on the ground, chilled to the core. Having died over and over again was like nothing for her; yet seeing her friends murdered one by one in front of her was the most disturbing thing she had ever been through.

Satoko, with Takano's foot on her head, was, unknown to everyone except Rika, colorblind.

"Cauli-Broccoli," she said.

Takano smirked and said,

"Correct."

A gunshot rang for the fifth time that night, and Satoko was dead. It was too much for Rika; she was able to muster everyone's help and yet here they are, being murdered one by one. First Keiichi, Mion, Rena, Shion, and now Satoko.

Now Rika was the only one left.

"Don't put me to sleep when you cut me open Takano," growled Rika, her voice laced with fury.

"Oh? And why would you want me to do that, Furude-san?" asked Takano sweetly; her temperament taking on the form of poisoned honey.

"Because I want to burn it into my eyes, my mind, and my soul that you are the mastermind of all of this. Oyashiro-sama is not pleased," said Rika.

"Fool! I _am_ Oyashiro-sama!" screeched Takano, who started to cackle like a typical villain. After she calmed down, she motioned to one of the Yamainu to carry Rika into the van.

"Ready the surgical tools for me. We'll then dump the body in front of Furude Shrine and we'll gas everyone afterwards. Then, the whole world will know that my grandfather was right!" exclaimed Takano, mirth getting the better of her.

* * *

_I can see everyone right now: Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Satoko, Rena, Hanyuu. I will get through this. I swear that in the next world, I will fight against Takano. I must triumph. This is the final world. If I fail, then I fail._

Those were the thoughts that were going through the head of Rika Furude, before she uttered one and only one unearthly scream while Miyo Takano dissected her alive.

* * *

"For the love of crap, that is _fucking_ it," growled Bernkastel in frustration. "I think I know what's missing Hanyuu."

"What?"

"_You._"

"Eh.. eeeehhhhhh? Me? Auu auu, what can I do? I'm a powerless god, you know that," said Hanyuu.

"You're powerless because you refuse to join me on the game board. You and Keiichi are the missing pieces to the puzzle that is June 1983," said Bernkastel dryly. "By now, we've memorized pretty much every event that has to happen for Keiichi to move to Hinamizawa. All that's left Hanyuu, is for you to transfer in at around, say, a month or so before Watanagashi. However, I—"

Bernkastel suddenly fell silent.

"What's wrong Rika?" asked Hanyuu.

"I _told you not to call me __**Rika**__ here!_" screamed Bernkastel, already at her limit.

"Auu auu auu, I'm sorry Bern," said Hanyuu, who moved away from her towards another _kakera_.

Bernkastel covered her mouth in shock, she was surprised by the outburst she just had. She calmed down, and moved over to Hanyuu.

"Hanyuu, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," repeated Bernkastel. "Why you would want to help someone like me, I don't know… Maybe it'll be better off if I stayed dead…"

*slap*

Bernkastel was surprised; she rubbed her cheek as Hanyuu's eyes turned crimson.

"Never ever say something like that. I want to help you because you're my friend. I _love_ you," said Hanyuu. "Why else would I stick with you now, like I have for the past century?"

"I'm just so frustrated. This is our last attempt; if we fail here, all is lost," said Bernkastel sadly.

"No. We will not fail. As I said, I will join you on the gameboard," said Hanyuu. "Let's go Rika. To the final Hinamizawa."

Without commenting on how Hanyuu addressed her, Bernkastel held Hanyuu's hand as they disappeared into what may be their final _kakera_.

The blonde wryly watched the two disappear.

"It looks like she's going to win this time. No matter, after this, I'll reward her, then give her another test at the same time," said the blonde, grinning evilly at her future opponent.

* * *

Rika let out a sigh of relief as Hanyuu, who had shielded them all from Takano, was miraculously, _not_ hit by the bullet.

"She missed!" crowed Keiichi, the relief starting to spread over him and everyone else.

"H-how could I…" stuttered Takano. "How could I miss at this range?"

Takano slumped and fell onto the ground. Rika hugged Hanyuu and Rena with relief, while Keiichi and Mion, seemingly unaware of it, were both holding hands while Shion looked on with approval in her face.

Soldiers suddenly appeared out of nowhere and immediate went for Takano, restraining her. Behind the soldiers were both Akasaka and Tomitake.

"Akasaka! Akasaka!" cried Rika upon seeing him, jumping towards him in a tackling hug.

"My debt is repaid, Rika-chan," said Akasaka.

"Tomitake-san, who are the people?" asked Rena. "Are they going to help us, I wonder, I wonder?"

"These are the Banken. If the Yamainu are a covert operations and reconnaissance group, then the Banken are a group explicitly meant for combat and warfare."

"I'm glad they're on our side," gulped Mion, who let go of Keiichi, realizing their position. Both of them blushed profusely while Shion chuckled, letting out a soft sigh afterwards.

"Jirou-san," whispered Takano, who was being restrained by two of the Banken.

Tomitake rushed over to Takano and knelt in front of her.

"It's all going to be pinned on me, isn't it?" asked Takano, tears beginning to streak down her face.

Tomitake said nothing and instead hugged her.

"Jirou-san, Jirou-san!" wailed Takano.

"Lieutenant Tomitake, Tokyo has given orders regarding Major Takano over here," said one of the Banken.

"No! Look at her! She has been scratching her neck," said Tomitake, pointing to the scratch marks on Takano's neck. "She has clearly contracted a high level of Hinamizawa Syndrome!"

The Banken blanched in fear, and Tomitake continued,

"Place her under the custody of Dr. Kyousuke Irie. He will take care of her."

The Banken saluted and they began to move Takano. As they passed Tomitake, Takano whispered in Tomitake's ear.

"Thank you, Jirou-san."

As Takano was led away, the club began to walk back towards the village with Akasaka in tow.

"Guess that's the end of that huh?" said Keiichi.

"We beat Takano. As Club Leader, I wish to commemorate this day by playing a game of zombie tag. Loser has to cosplay as a bunny girl!" exclaimed Mion. "Prepare yourself Kei-chan!"

Mion pointed her finger at Keiichi and he blanched, seeing as both Mion and Shion had _very_ dangerous looks on their faces.

"You're not even sure if I'll lose," said Keiichi.

"It could happen," piped up Rika from her spot on Akasaka's shoulders. "The probability of it happening isn't zero, so it could happen Keiichi. Nipaa~!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Keiichi-san would look good in a bunny girl suit," laughed Satoko, holding Shion's hand as they walked towards Hinamizawa.

Keiichi could only sigh, while Rika could only grin. She had finally beaten fate.

* * *

_What the? What's this? What am I doing back here?_

"Hanyuu! Hanyuu! Where are you!?" called out Rika, or more appropriately, Bernkastel.

"Hanyuu is not here," said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Bernkastel. "Why did you bring me back here to the world between the _kakera_?"

The voice's owner emerged from the shadows behind a _kakera_, and Bernkastel's eyes fell on a small blonde girl who was about her height. She was wearing a frilly pink dress, with an umbrella skirt, and her hair was fastened in place by red hairclips. If she didn't know any better, this person looked a lot like a certain nurse when she was younger.

"Because this will be your role in the future. I am amused that you managed to beat fate. You are now fit and worthy to become a witch. No, you _must_ become a witch. It'll be fun, trust me," said the blonde.

"What if I don't—"

"No objections, Bernkastel. I'm sure being a witch will grow onto you. Anyway, since no one else is available, what with Beatrice about to formally announce her successor, I'll be the only one who will welcome you into the alliance of witches. Not the Mariage Sorciere, that's for another type of witch entirely," mused the blonde aloud.

"Anyway, without wasting any more time, I, Lambdadelta, proclaim you, Bernkastel, as the first Witch of Miracles. Borne of the trials you have undergone for the past century, you are able to accomplish anything as long as it is not impossible."

"What…" was all Bernkastel could manage.

"And now, without further ado, our first game, between you and I, will take place a month from now," said Lambdadelta. "I expect you to be ready by then."

"I see," said Bernkastel. "Since I'm a witch, I can't just wear this plain green sundress all the time."

Bernkastel snapped her fingers, and her green sundress was replaced by a black and white dress with a gaudy skirt. For some reason, she had a cat tail sticking out of her butt. She looked at the tail with disdain and frowned.

"I don't remember wanting a cat tail," said Bernkastel wryly.

"It's because I put it there," said Lambdadelta. "You look cuter that way."

"Whatever," said Bernkastel.

"That's not the way to talk to the one who let you become a witch," said Lambdadelta. "Now, about our game, for that to happen, you'll have to do a few things."

"Like what?"

* * *

"If I may ask, Lambda," said Bernkastel, her teeth gritted, "why the hell do you look exactly like Miyo Takano when she was a child!?"

"Beats me," said Lambdadelta, shrugging as she replied.

"That aside, I guess I'll be seeing you a month from now," said Bernkastel, who disappeared.

* * *

_Huh? Why am I just the normal Rika like I used to be?_

"Hanyuu! Rika! If you two don't get up, we'll be late for school," crowed Satoko.

"Alright Satoko, one second," said Rika, who got up with a smile on her face.

She walked up to the calendar on the wall, and flipped the page in front. She smiled hugely, and shortly afterwards, Hanyuu joined her.

_July 1__st__ huh? We made it._

* * *

"What is this world? Why is Keiichi not here? Why is Satoshi here? What have I done to deserve this? I thought I already broke through fate. I did, didn't I? So what the hell is this!?" shouted Rika into the green gem that she was holding.

Her voice faint, Hanyuu replied,

"I'm sorry Rika. But I can't enter the Hinamizawa you're currently in. You somehow got there when you got hit by the truck. Your face was totally destroyed," said Hanyuu sadly.

"So Hanyuu, how do I get back to the Hinamizawa we earned after a century?"

"I… don't know right now," said Hanyuu. "Rika, I'll talk to you later. This orb can only handle so much interdimensional communication at a time. Good luck."

Rika pocketed the green orb, and thought long and hard.

_I can only be a witch if I am in the world between the shards of _kakera_. However, I can't get there, so I'm on my own for now. Was this your game, Lambda?_

* * *

"Yes Rika, it's the only way," said Hanyuu. "Since in this Hinamizawa, your mother is the eighth consecutive female Furude, you have to kill her to return."

"There… is no other way, is there?" asked Rika.

"None. I'm sorry," said Hanyuu through the orb.

"Don't be. I want to go back to the Hinamizawa we both earned. See you, Hanyuu," said Rika.

_Tch. Screw this. I don't want to play any more of these silly games. I must return to being only Rika Furude, rather than the Witch Bernkastel._

* * *

"So, Lambda, why am I here even when I said that I didn't want to be a witch anymore?" asked Bernkastel scornfully.

"Because it was Rika Furude who said that, not BERNKASTEL," replied Lambdadelta. "Geez, don't shorten my name like that!"

"So basically, you're saying that from this point forward, Rika Furude and I are no longer one and the same?" asked Bernkastel.

"Yes. You are now the Witch of Miracles. Rika Furude is just the 8th female of the Furude line. You are both different, now that she has denied being a witch."

"I see. Now what? I'm very bored," said Bernkastel.

"Well, there's a game going on right now in another _kakera_. Over here," said Lambdadelta, motioning for Bernkastel to come over.

Bernkastel peered into the shard and saw an island and storm clouds around it.

"What is this place?" asked Bernkastel.

"This is Rokkenjima. Currently, the new Beatrice is playing a game much like the one we just had against a human who wishes to deny witches. Right now, she's slaughtering his family repeatedly until he surrenders. Wanna join Bern? I'm joining too."

"Whatever. Just so I don't get bored."

* * *

"_Today, you were told by your foster mother, Eva Ushiromiya, to think of her as a replacement for your mother, and that you could count on her for anything, right...?"_

"_Yes."_

_"If you wish, from the bottom of your heart, for your real mother to return......then you musn't give the position of mother away to somebody else so easily. If your real mother loses her position as your mother, then she will never come back home."_

_"......Okay? For your real mother's sake, this is important, right...?"_

_"Ye, ......yes, Witch-sama. ......Eva obaa-san is Eva obaa-san. I will certainly never call her Mom. I won't think of her as Mom."_

_"To one who wishes for their family to return, such as you, pain and sorrow strong enough to lift that wish to the heavens are necessary. ......Until that day, you mustn't show your smile."_

_"I mustn't, ......show, .........my smile."_

_  
__"Yes, that's right. ......I'll be watching over you. If it seems like a smile is going to come upon your face, even once......I will accept that as a sign that you don't care if your family comes back or not anymore. I promise you that the miracle of them coming home will never happen."_

_  
__"......I, ......don't want that. I certainly won't smile...! Until Dad and Mom and Onii-chan come home, I will certainly never smile...!"_

_"You mustn't feel happiness. You musn't feel joy. .........You must never forget the sorrow of losing your family. ......And stay away from the demon who will try to make you forget that, who will try and decieve you. ......... Eva Ushiromiya will try and crush that resolve many times with her sweet words. But you must never listen to them, alright...? Eva is a demon who will try and steal away your family for all eternity. No, she actually DID STEAL THEM AWAY."_

_  
__"M, my resolve won't be broken...! Until my wish is granted, I certainly will not listen to Eva oba-san's words...!! So please, grant my wish, Witch-sama...!!"_

_  
__"Yes. As long as you continue to keep your promise, ......then in the end, I will definitely appear before you and grant your wish. ......It's alright. I will definitely not ignore your pure-hearted resolve. ............ Hehehe._"

_"......Isn't this kind of Tanabata more wonderful in a witch's eyes? ............. Ahhahahahahahaha.... Aaah, I won't be bored. At least, not for awhile."[1]__  
_

* * *

_Killing this guy's family over and over. Heh, the irony. Some time ago, I, or rather Rika, used to be in that position. Looks like it's time for that plan me and Lambda have to usurp Beatrice's position._

Bernkastel snapped her fingers, and a twin-tailed, blue-haired girl appeared before her.

"Lady Bernkastel, Erika Furudo at your service."

"I know, you don't have to tell me, furniture. Now, go down to the port nearest Rokkenjima. Take a boat and shipwreck yourself on the island. You must shipwreck there before another game begins," said Bernkastel crisply.

Erika bowed, and disappeared.

_Sorry Battler, looks like I'm going to take out my pent up anger of a hundred years by usurping Beato's spot and by screwing around with your family for this game._

Bernkastel cackled madly, full of mirth.

_Finally, the stress ball I've always wanted._

* * *

_[1] – This part was excerpted from "The Witches' Tanabata" TIPS. This is the one where Ange and Bernkastel communicated._

_Author's Notes: Okay, I'm really aware that most of this isn't canon compliant, but I had this lying around in my head. I've always wanted to illustrate Bernkastel's descent into evil, given the premise that she and Rika used to be one._

_Read and review please!_


End file.
